


Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a few Naruto prompts
Kudos: 7





	Prompts

Sensors can get drunk from just being with a lot of happy people.

AU there was a part of the Hyuga Clan that lived in Whirlpool they were guards and friends to the main clan Naruto's Mom and Neji's mom were Partners

They have a seal on their wrist that lets them know were there Partners are and to share energy.

There are servant clans, there was a contract between the Namikaze and the Uchiha that says "until the last of us dies we with serving you" there is a seal passed down genetically.

Someone somehow resets chakra and now there is one person embodies each element, now are team must save the world and fight there supercharged Friends and enemies.

Find an old Theory and write a story like it was true.

After Naruto's apartment building Burns down a well on a mission one of his teammates must take him in.

One of Naruto's classmates sees him get beaten up by the villagers.

When going through some old scrolls Sasuke finds out the Naruto is technically his godbrother.

There is a type of stone that when held we dancing or falling on to another lets some fuse into one. Sasuke and Naruto do this, Sasuke becomes over-dependent on it.

Naruto is pretty good friends with his guard weasel shows him his face. After an accident at the academy, Sasuke sees this Memory and gets a little bit obsessive.

Naruto gets adopted by the three most beautiful women in the village.

Naruto gets adopted by the three moat handsome guys.

Some dead guys watch Naruto! (Founder\Izuna?)

Naruto is Bisexual

your sexuality is shown by a mark on your shoulder

IT'S PRIDE MONTH IN KONOHA!

Naruto has naturally life-giving chakra luckily he can control it most of the time

Naruto is scared of fireworks because there are always fireworks on the night of the Kyubi festival

Sasuke's family had a cottage that he only went to once

As Sasuke wonders Konoha's Forest and meets a blond fox Spirit


End file.
